


Send Me A Song

by QuietCelt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warning Will Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCelt/pseuds/QuietCelt
Summary: Short fics inspired by songs. From the Tumblr Ask request.





	Send Me A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rico brings Ian breakfast in bed. It's a special occasion but Ian has no idea what it is.

“Whoa there lil’ bit,” Ian said as Rico walked into the bedroom. She was carrying a tray loaded with pancakes, maple syrup, and chocolate sauce. There was also sliced bananas and strawberries. “ Pancakes are my thing.”

“We are celebrating. You like banana pancakes,” Rico responded as she placed the tray on the bedspread and carefully crawled in next to him.

“What are we celebrating?” Ian asked as he turned to face her. It was not his birthday or their anniversary. He truly was at a loss.

Rico smiled slightly and kissed the deep lines that framed each of his eyes, “You really don’t know?”

Ian shook his head, “I really don’t know.” He glanced out the window. It was raining in sheets. Not a day to go outside if it could be helped.

“What did we do last night?” Rico asked as she handed Ian a plate.

He thought for a moment as he poured chocolate sauce onto his pancakes, “We ate dinner, finished my paper and submitted it, Auruo called to ask about shower caulk. We folded some laundry.”

Rico nodded, “Exactly. We submitted your paper. The final paper of the semester. Your final paper for the first semester for your Master’s degree.”

Ian blinked. Then laughed loudly. That was exactly something Rico would want to celebrate. 

“It’s a big deal,” Rico stated as she took a bite of her pancakes. “I think it’s a big deal. You had been talking about it - and you have to have it to keep teaching - and you’re doing it. It’s a big deal.”

He pulled Rico in for a kiss and murmured “thank you” against her lips. She tasted like banana pancakes and maple syrup.

“These are good,” he said after a bite.

“As good as yours?” Rico asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“No.”

“Didn’t think so.”

“I told you. Pancakes are my thing. These are still really good though. Thank you. It means a lot. All the help you have given me. I don’t think I could do this without you.”

“Glad you approve,” Rico kissed his cheek. “And yes you could do all of it without me. But I’m here so I’ll help you.” 

Ian took her small hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I love you lil’ bit.”

“Love you too Ian.”

They ate in silence until Ian scraped his fork across the plate to gather the crumbs and what was left of the syrup. He licked the fork and smiled at Rico. “That was great."

Rico took his empty plate from him and headed out to the kitchen. She shook her head when Ian made to rise and follow her, so he nestled back down in the comforter. It was summer, but the air was cranked, so it made for a comfortable place to stay.

When Rico returned, she closed the bedroom door behind her and grinned at Ian. Stripping her nightshirt off as she walked back towards the bed she asked, “Now feel like celebrating the other way?”

Ian quickly pulled the curtains of the window by the bed shut and grinned back at her, “Yes ma’am.”


End file.
